


Sleigh Bells

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: The door creaks open, making its sleigh bells sing.Prompt: Bells





	Sleigh Bells

The door creaks open, making its sleigh bells sing.

“Welcome!” Louis says. Leather jacket, cable sweater, warm brown eyes. Cute. “Need help finding anything?”

“A journal. For, um, poems, doodles… lyrics…” His voice is too soft for his shit kicking boots.

“I write songs, too.” Louis walks across the store, touches a marbled cover. “In this.”

A glance, a smile. “Sure.”

At the register, Louis presses change into the man’s palm, his hand lingering. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks.” The man leaves, stopping—turning—at the door. “I’m Zayn…”

“Louis.”

Blushed cheeks. “Well… See you…”

“You too.”

The door swings closed, bells jingling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@myownsparknow](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com), [@louandhazaf](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com), and [@fishingforpeace](https://fishingforpeace.tumblr.com) for the betaing and Britpicking. Even a drabble needs a beta.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr, where you can find a [fic post](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/post/168948803006/gettingaphdinlarry-winter-drabbles-by).


End file.
